


An Awkward Ride

by hurluberlu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1970s, 1973, Asia, Drabble, Episode: s04e03 In the Beginning, Gen, Impala, John's selling the car, No Fluff, No Smut, Racism, Song: Heat of the Moment (Asia), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12686229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurluberlu/pseuds/hurluberlu
Summary: "As long as it's not Asia.""Asia?""Oh, did I say Asia? I meant, uh, asi-an. Asian. Yeah. Sorry I just can't stand their people's music, it's so slow and...loud...and uh, yeah. Can't stand it."





	An Awkward Ride

Dean walked around the rear of the car, smiling as he admired the paint job he had grown to love—albeit with a little less wear-and-tear.

"Wow, you've got quite a beauty here." He looked up into his father's eyes, flashing a warm and enticing grin.

John laughed and placed a steady hand on the driver's side mirror. 

"Yeah, I know. Too bad I have to get rid of it though, it's what the missus wants. Says we need 'space for a real family'."

Dean nodded his head, running his fingertips along the hood of the Impala.

"Definitely. So hey, how about taking this thing for a ride?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow, awaiting a response.

John nodded his head, taking his keys from his pocket and holding them up to chest-level, ready to toss them.

Dean shook his head and opened the passenger door.

"No, no you can drive. I just want to see how smooth the ride is."

John shrugged and opened his own door, sitting in the driver's seat before inserting the key into the ignition.

Dean smiled as he heard the car's engine start. He instinctively opened the glove box to grab a cassette from his considerable collection, frowning when he saw only an owner's manual and the car's registration.

John glanced over at his passenger, noting the sudden sullen look. "Were ya looking for something in particular in there?"

Dean shut the glove box quickly. "Just checking the space in it. Never know when you're gonna have to store something in there..." Dean trailed off as he chuckled awkwardly.

John nodded, wide-eyed and with an incredulous look across his features. "Yeah...right."

A silent moment passed, both men slightly uneasy before John shifted the car into gear. "Alright, let's take this baby on the road."

Dean's head shifted slightly. "'Baby'? That her name?"

John laughed but shook his head. "No, not officially. But you could call 'er that if you like."

"I think I will."

The car ride was wordless for a minute. Dean watched the scenery go by, turning his head as he heard the ending of a sentence fall from John's lips.

"What'd you say?"

John turned to look at Dean with a blank expression, before his mouth broke into a smirk. "I said, 'You got a feeling for how she rides yet?'"

Dean thought for a second before looking back out of the window. "I'd like a few more minutes, actually, if you don't mind."

John shrugged and took a hand off of the wheel, placing it on the radio. "Some music, then?"

Dean nodded, smiling to himself. "As long as it's not Asia."

John furrowed his eyebrows. "Asia?"

Dean swung his head to face John, a worried look on his face. "Oh, did I say Asia? I meant, uh, asi _-an_. Asian. Yeah. Sorry I just can't stand their people's music, it's so slow and...loud...and uh, yeah. Can't stand it."

John awkwardly ran his hand down his face and looked out of his door's window. "I'll just pretend you never said that."

Dean nodded to himself and chewed on his thumbnail. "Yeah I think that would be best."

The car once again fell into silence, John forgetting to turn on the radio.

"You have a nice car here, John."

John eyed the passenger suspiciously. "I never told you my name."

Dean nonchalantly gestured to the glove box. "Read it off of the registration. My bad."

John was silent, but accepted the answer nonetheless.

"You shouldn't give her up. I bet you this car will really mean something someday. Not to mention that it's totally badass. It'll still be that way in a good 40 years."

The car came to a stop, parked in front of John's house again. "I don't know, Mary really wants me to get something else with the money I get for her." John rubbed his thumb along the steering wheel as he finished the sentence.

Dean turned his head to the front door of the house. "Mary?"

"You really think I should keep her?"

Dean blinked a few times, his gaze fixed. "Y-yeah, I do. Please."

John took a deep breath, then exhaled loudly. "Then, no offense mister, get out of my car."


End file.
